rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirasaka Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Hirasaka clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure Clan Traits General A defining trait of the Hirasaka clan is that all its members wear large hoods over their heads and some have it covering their mouths too. They are the only clan in Yumegakure to not have any facial markings or, at least, none have been seen. Cosmetic *Brown Strengths *Fuinjutsu *Taijutsu. Weaknesses *Genjutsu Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. Some techniques in this clan include sealing the opponent's chakra or confusing them to the point where they attack their own allies. Some members carry scrolls that can dispel confusion and/or chakra sealing. Some chūnin-level shinobi have been shown to use the Shadow Clone Technique and bombs that release electricity when they explode. Many shinobi are also fairly skilled in taijutsu. Clan Techniques: +Chakra Slicers *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 30% chakra *Preformence: This technique can create up to five fast jets of chakra running through the ground. *Hand Seals: N/A *Product: The jets are difficult to avoid but they do not cause fatal damage to their targets. They can, however, seal the chakra of anyone they hit for atleast 1 round. *Weakness: Mid to Long range +Shadow Clone Technique *Supplementary *Rank: B Rank *Cost: 60% chakra *Preformence: Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra *Hand Seals: Clone seal *Product: A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. (can summon no more then 2 clones and are dispersed after 2 hits) *Weakness: potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra +Chakra Theif *Supplementary *Rank: D Rank *Cost: 20% Chakra per 15 tags *Preformance: creating a bunch of fuin like paper tags (much like paper bombs) the user can stick these to their opponent alowing them to steal 5% of the users chakra per tag *Product: Each tag takes 5% of the opponents chakra and the user is aloud at max 15 tags per fight tottaling a loss of 75% of the opponents chakra *Weakness: extreamly close range as they must be placed on the person...tags are easily destory'd and the seal on the tags can be smeared during combat 30% chance seal is faulty +Ink Creation *Supplementary *Rank: D Rank *Cost: N/A *Preformance: the user is able to form ink in their mouth. The ink can be used for a variety of things, such as using their ink covered finger as a makeshift pencil or using the ink to blind an opponent. *Product: if used as a sorce to blind it temporarly disorents user for 1 turn *weakness: Short to Mid range +Ink Clone Technique *Supplementary *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 30% chakra *Preformance: This clone, made from a small amount of ink, carrying chakra, is different from the ordinary Clone Technique in that it has actual substance and mass, making it difficult to see through. *Weakness: they can take up to 2 hits before disapearing +Ink Style Animal Imitation Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using special scroll parchment and pre-mixed chakra infused ink, the user draws an animal such as a wolf, boar, or serpent using their brush onto a large specialized parchment. Once the brush leaves the page, the creature is animated to the will of the user and will begin to act upon it. This Jutsu can create medium sized and smaller animals from drawings. The user retrieves their brush and dabs it in the specialized ink, then unravels their specialized scroll. The user removes their brush from the scroll, and the creature becomes animated. The animal operates according to the user's will. +Ink Style Fog Imitation Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using special scroll parchment and pre-mixed chakra infused ink, the user draws a collection of heavy, spread out clouds using their brush onto a large specialized parchment. Once the brush leaves the page, the cloud layer is animated to the will of the user and will begin to act upon it. This Jutsu can create a one hundred square foot wide area and four foot thick layer of grayish ink clouds from drawings. The user creates a one hundred square foot in area and four foot thick layer of fog. The fog layer operates according to the user's will. +Ink Style Ink Flush Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using special scroll parchment and pre-mixed chakra infused ink, the user draws a self portrait, or several self portraits. The self portrait is animated to life and then behaves as any other clone behaves. This clone, made from a small amount of ink, carrying chakra, is different from the ordinary clone in that it has actual substance and mass, making it difficult to see through. The user then draws between one and four self portraits. The clones operate according to the user's will. +Ink Style Sealing Technique - Tiger Vision Staring Bullet Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using special scroll parchment and pre-mixed chakra infused ink, the user draws a gigantic tiger, the illustration extends from the scroll and while still connected, captures its prey with its teeth and claws before dragging the victim back into the scroll and pinning them down within the confines of the drawing. Due to the enormity of the illustration, the user requires an extended period of time to complete the image, during which they need protection as their attention is devoted to drawing. The animal operates according to the user's will. +Ink Style World Imitation Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using special scroll parchment and pre-mixed chakra infused ink, the user words using their brush onto a large specialized parchment. Once the brush leaves the page, the words are animated to the will of the user and will begin to act upon it. This Jutsu can create messages which can travel off of the parchment and to another individual. The words travel either uniformly or randomly from their source to their target on the ground as simple animated characters which can be obvious to the naked eye in an open, barren, or well lit area. The user creates a self motivated moving message. The message operates according to the user's will. The message will reform on another piece of parchment upon reaching its target. Category:Clans